Aisha Neumann
Shocktrooper |Likes = Juno Coren Yoko Martens Claudia Mann |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles Anime |Japanese = Kanae Itou }} is a twelve year old Squad 7 shocktrooper, the youngest playable character in the Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Aisha also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' She earned secondary military training credit at a record age, and was permitted to enlist after expressing a strong will to fight. She paired the fathomless curiosity and energy stores of a child with impressive physical agility and intelligence. Back home, people called her "Girl Genius." Over the course of the war, she grew to feel a strong admiration for Captain Varrot, and began reading up on the art of war in order to follow her example. 'Expanded Biography' By the remarkably young age of 12, Aisha had already passed all of her military training courses. Her immeasurable IQ was matched only by her athleticism. Back home, she was praised as a genius. In accordance with her own personal desire, Aisha was accepted into the Gallian militia as an exception to the age restriction. The natural curiosity and bountiful energy that accompanies youth are her most valuable traits on the battlefield. Her dream is to be the greatest military personnel ever when she grows up, and spends most of her free time teaching herself tactics and the art of war. Through her many battles, Aisha comes to deeply admire Varrot. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 213 *Accuracy - 15 *Evasion - 11 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 376 *Accuracy - 44 *Evasion - 34.3 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Panicky' - Charging into the face of enemy fire makes them panic, decreasing attack power. *'Lonely' - Loneliness soon sets in when no allies are nearby, leading to decreased evasion ability. *'Starting Dash' - Firing accuracy is boosted during the first three turns of the operation. Battle Potentials *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Ambush Spotter' - Enemy units in hiding can be spotted from the same distance as a scout. *'Neutralize' - Attacks have a set chance of preventing the enemy from counter attacking. *'Ultimate Damage' - Parameters relating to anti-personnel attacks are permanently greatly enhanced. Quotes Selection *"I gotcha." *"I'll do my best." Attacking *"Here goes!" *"Please hit!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"Yay!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy found." *"I spotted one." Team Attack *"Watch Aisha!" *"I'll try to help!" *"Ohh! Me too!" *"Me too, Claudia." (Claudia) *"Me too, Juno." (Juno) *"Me too, Yoko." (Yoko) Personal Potentials *"Ahhchoo, my nose itches." (Desert Allergy) *"Ahh! Ah! Wahhh!" (Panicky) *"Wait... Don't leave me..." (Lonely) *"Ready or not, here I come!" (Starting Dash) Battle Potentials *"Here, I'll heal you lots." (First Aid Boost) *"I found you Mr. Bad Guy!" (Ambush Spotter) *"No punch back!" (Neutralise) *"Super Aisha!" (Ultimate Damage) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank youuu." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Aww... Pleawze Hurry!" *"Pleawze help! I won't ask for anything again!" *"Don't die, Claudia!" (Claudia) *"Juno! Be strong!" (Juno) *"Helwp's coming, Yoko." (Yoko) HP Critical *"I wanna go home!" *"I'm not big on pain." Unconsciousness *"It hurts..." Death *"Welkin? Help, I'm scared... Please don't let me... I don't wanna die..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hi, I'm Aisha Neumann! Nice to meet you, Mr. Welkin." Exit Squad 7 *"Thanks for everything, Mr. Welkin! You can call me anytime!" Trivia *Aisha comes back in the European and North American Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a playable shocktrooper. The method is completing 20 classmate missions and she'll join your team after you beat the game. Category:Squad 7 Category:Shocktrooper Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters